Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode
The story mode of Mortal Kombat 11 contains 12 chapters total, telling a story that takes place 2 years after the events of its predecessor. As for the past iterations of the kombatants’ storyline took place in 25 years ago after Kung Lao defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the near end of ninth game’s second tournament. Each chapter focuses on a single or two characters from the series and contains a combination of fights and extended cut-scenes. Mortal Kombat 11 also has chapter titles in addition to the name(s) of the playable character(s) Below is a list that shows the chapters in order: #Next of Kin (Cassie Cage) #Timequake (''Kotal Kahn'') #Shaolin Monks (Liu Kang and Kung Lao) #Fire and Ice (Scorpion and Sub-Zero) #Truths Revealed (Jade) #War on the Homefront (Johnny Cage) #Coming of Age (Kitana) #Fight Club (Sonya Blade) #All in the Family (Jacqui Briggs and Jax Briggs) #To Hell and Back (Scor''pion'') #Cutting the Strings (Raiden) #End of an Era (Fire God Liu Kang) NOTE: In regular font are characters from the present in the current timeline, while in italic denotes that the character is from the past in the same timeline. The only exception is in Chapter 10 where the first fights are with the present day Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) while after that the past Scorpion is used. In chapters 3, 4 and 9 the player can choose in each fight which character will be used (NOTE: the only exception is in Chapter 9 where during the fight with present day Jax the player can only use the past version of Jax). ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ---- Prologue Some time after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Dark Raiden threatens him saying that he'll be the first. Shinnok reminds him that he can't kill an Elder God, but Dark Raiden states that "There are fates worse than death" and decapitates him. Dark Raiden says to the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok that he'll deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning and teleports away. The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, annoyed at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time after Mortal Kombat X's events. She approaches and tells Shinnok that the Ark of Time bends at her will and that it's only a matter of time. Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary. Chapter 1 - Next of Kin (Cassie Cage) Two years later, Sonya Blade announces to Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and the Special Forces that Jackson "Jax" Briggs has retired, and therefore, Cassie, Sonya and Johnny's daughter, is promoted to Commander, but not before passing her final test against her mother in kombat. Dark Raiden arrives shortly after to inform the Special Forces that Liu Kang and Kitana were planning to invade Earthrealm. In order to stop them, the Earthrealm would assault NetherRealm's main cathedral. While Dark Raiden creates a diversion of the main Netherrealm army, the Special Forces storm the cathedral forces lead by Jade and Kabal. Upon hearing of Earthrealm attacking the cathedral, Liu and Kitana ambush the Special Forces, resulting in Sonya getting trapped under an avalanche of rocks. After ordering Cassie and the Special Forces to flee back to Earthrealm, Sonya activates the charges that detonate and destroy the cathedral, killing her. As Liu Kang and Kitana contemplate their next move, Kronika appears before the NetherRealm King and Queen to request an alliance to restart history create a New Era...one without Raiden. Liu Kang and Kitana, disgusted by Raiden's actions, agree to Kronika's terms. Fights: * Sonya Blade * Kabal * Kitana * Liu Kang Chapter 2 - Timequake (Kotal Kahn) Meanwhile, Kotal Kahn has the imprisoned Kollector brought in the middle of the Outworld coliseum for execution for "escaping Kotal's justice and sucking dry the bounty of Outworld's people". Kollector warns Kotal that his death will cause him to lose. Kotal, who denies being like Shao Kahn, refuses to "inflict bandit upon he poor". But just before he can execute Kollector, Kronika begins changing time, causing timequakes in the present. Johnny, Cassie, and Jacqui encounter younger versions of Johnny, Sonya, and Jax, while Dark Raiden is erased from existence, leaving behind Shinnok's amulet. During the Outworld timequake, Kollector breaks free from his bondage and, along with Kotal, encounter younger versions of Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Kano, Shao Kahn, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, and Raiden. Shao Kahn is surprised that Kotal has become Kahn of Outworld, to which Kotal explains he became Kahn by right after Mileena's and Shao Kahn's deaths. Raiden explains to Kotal that Kung Lao had just defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, to which Kotal reveals to the Thunder God that was over 25 years ago. Raiden deduces that the past and present are colliding, while Kotal reunites with his lover, Jade. Shao Kahn's forces engage in kombat with Raiden's and Kotal's forces to reclaim the Outworld throne. After Kotal defeats Baraka, Skarlet, Erron, and Shao Kahn, D'Vorah arrives to rescue Shao Kahn's forces and Kollector, bringing them to her hive. Kotal and Raiden agree to work together and solve this crisis, with both Kitana and Jade staying in Outworld to aid Kotal, just as Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao return to Earthrrealm to learn more about their tragic future. Back in D'Vorah's hive Kollector tells Shao Kahn about how Kotal ascended to the throne and the whereabouts of Mileena. But before Shao Kahn can attack D'Vorah for killing his daughter, Kronika appears before his forces, recruiting them for her cause. Meeting with the Special Forces, Raiden learns the tragic events of the future he would endure confirming what Kotal revealed to him, young Sonya learns that her future self was recently killed in action, while Liu and Lao discover they would become undead revenants of the Netherrealm. The Special Forces suddenly learn that the Netherrealm have invaded the Wu Shi Academy. Fights: * Baraka * Skarlet * Erron Black * Shao Kahn Chapter 3 - Shaolin Monks (Liu Kang and Kung Lao) On their way to the Wu Shi Academy, Liu and Lao begin lamenting their dark futures. Liu decides to continue to put his faith in Raiden, but Kung begins feeling sceptical. Upon infiltrating the Academy, the Shaolin Monks encounter the same Scorpion from their timeline. One of the monks work to disable the traps while the other fights Scorpion, but to no avail at first until the arrival of revenant Jade who's under Kronika's orders to keep the Shaolin Monks alive, this allows the two an opportunity to make the revenant Edenian and the time-displaced wraith to retreat. The duo would then come across Geras, stealing vials that contains Earthrealms life force, the Jinsei. Geras knew they were coming however, due to the revenant versions of Liu and Lao. After defeating their counterparts, the two would then fight and defeat Geras before he freezes them in time. If Kung Lao fought Geras reveals that he met and fought the Great Kung Lao once. Kronika appears and although Geras states that it would be dangerous to let them live, Kronika keeps them alive as if they die, their revenant counterparts would cease to exist. Geras and Kronika disappear as time resumes for the duo. Fights: * Scorpion (past) * Jade (present) * Kung Lao/Liu Kang (depending on the player's character choice) * Geras Chapter 4 - Fire and Ice (Scorpion and Sub-Zero) At a quarry Sub-Zero is monitoring the whereabouts of the recently reactivated Cyber Lin Kuei factory. Hanzo Hashashi then arrives presumably to ambush Sub-Zero, but he recognized his footsteps. Hanzo then wants to know where is Sektor as he doesn't want him to threaten his clan again. Then Sub-Zero says that while he has shut down the factory, the time merger restored it and along with it – Sektor, who has kidnapped Lin Kuei warriors to be turned into cyber slaves. Then he tells his plan to infiltrate the factory – as assault on the main entrance will be bloody, Sub-Zero proposes to enter into less populated entrance with help arriving from inside. Both enter the factory only to find dismembered bodies lying on the ground. Hanzo tells Sub-Zero that they avenge the dead Lin Kuei. Then both hide as Cyrax and unknown cloaked figure arrive to create more cyber warriors. Sub-Zero then says that if they disable Cyrax's behavior inhibitors, he'll have his humanity restored and turn on Sektor as he can shut the Cyber Lin Kuei down as all cyber warriors are linked to common network. Then both split up with Hanzo focusing on Cyrax, while Sub-Zero is dealing with the cloaked figure, who is revealed to be Frost. He accuses her of betrayal after all he did for her, with Frost accusing him of corrupting the Lin Kuei by making peace with Hanzo and that with Kronika's help she'll restore the clan's "honor". If Sub Zero fought Frost, he states that he has always doubted her, or if Hanzo fought her Frost angrily states that she should've killed him the day Sub-Zero invited him to the temple. After defeating Frost, Sub-Zero begins to disable the behaviour inhibitors before Hanzo is attacked by Noob Saibot, who claims that in the New Era, Kronika will make sure that he would lead the realms deadliest clan, before he is defeated by Sub-Zero/Hanzo. After Noob is defeated, Cyrax comes to and realises what has become of him and learns what he needs to do to destroy the Cyber Lin Kuei before Sektor fires rockts at the trio with Cyrax stopping the rockets by using his net. Sektor had been warned by Frost that Sub-Zero and Hanzo had become allies, but is defeated by Sub-Zero or Hanzo, while the other helps Cyrax. If Hanzo fought Sektor finishes what Quan Chi failed to accomplish in their deal. After Sektor is defeated, Cyrax manages to get into the Cyber Lin Kuei servers and informs Sub-Zero that he can disable the factory, but he wishes that if he is brought back, he doesn't want to live as a cyborg with Sub-Zero stating that whether he is machine or man, he has a warriors spirit and will be welcomed into the Lin Kuei as long as Sub-Zero is Grandmaster. Cyrax then destroys the main power source of the factory, which disables Cyrax and the rest of the Cyber Lin Kuei, including Sektor who is transported back to Kronika's lair by Frost and Noob, as the two discuss on what they should do next, the both agree that they should inform Raiden of they accomplishment. Back at Kronika's lair, Geras questions a younger Kano and Erron Black about if they can restore Sektor and if he can be copied thousands of time. Suddenly the older Kano appears and tells them that they should agree to serve Kronika. Fights: * Frost * Cyrax * Noob Saibot * Sektor Chapter 5 - Truths Revealed (Jade) Jade and Kotal scout the Tarakatan Kamp. But then interrupted by the Kytinn Insects. Fights: * Jade (present) * D'Vorah * Kollector * Kotal Kahn Chapter 6 - War on the Homefront (Johnny Cage) Johnny starts to find common ground with his past self as they jointly admire Sonya before the younger Cage ruins it by being crass and boastful. Johnny hauls him out to teach his younger self a lesson before the base is attacked by the Black Dragon and the Cyber Lin Kuei. Before the attack, after Jax tests his new cybernetic arms, Jacqui discusses with him about what happened to the present Jax since his traumatic experiences as a revenant, and worst of all the death of his wife Vera many years ago. Which has resulted in the present Jax becoming a shut in, only feeling safe at the Briggs' farm. Fights: * Johnny Cage (past) * Erron Black * Sektor * Kano (past) Chapter 7 - Coming of Age (Kitana) Fights: * Skarlet * Baraka * Kollector * Shao Khan Chapter 8 - Fight Club (Sonya Blade) Sonya wakes up locked up in a cage, where both Kano's organize illegal fights. They send the past Kabal to fight her with the present day Kano telling him that it was Sonya who disfigured his face. When asked if that's true by the past Kano, he tells him that it isn't and he only made it up to motivate Kabal in his fight. After Sonya defeats Kabal, she demands to fight both Kanos, but instead they bring up her next opponent – the younger Johnny Cage, who is in bad shape. While Sonya refuses to fight him, Johnny says that fighting will buy them time. Cassie infiltrates the fight club and they engage into battle with the Black Dragon members. Both Kano's then send the younger Erron Black to deal with Sonya and Johnny, shooting Cage in the arm. But before he can finish him off, Sonya interferes and then defeats him. Cassie then arrives in the cage, freeing both. But before they can escape, the older Kano attacks them armed with minigun. While the trio hided behind a truck, he uses his bionic eye to find their hiding spot, injuring Cassie, but then his munitions deplete and he's blindsided by Sonya, who uses her gauntlets to put him down. Going after him, Sonya is ambushed by the younger Kano. Both Kanos begin to taunt her with the older Kano lamenting that it should've been him who killed her. After defeating the younger Kano, Sonya is confronted again by he older Kano, who holds Johnny as his hostage. Then he reminds her that is two-for-one deal – should he kill Johnny, Cassie will be gone as well. Sonya thanks him for reminding her of the rules and shoots the younger Kano in the eye. As the younger Kano is deceased, so does the older Kano, who vanishes moments later. A medical crew then tends to Johnny and Cassie with Johnny inviting Sonya to a dinner some day as a gratitude for saving his life. But before the trio can escape, Geras arrives to confront Sonya, telling her that Kronika has sent him to avenge Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage. After he's defeated, Cassie rams him with a forklift, trapping him to a garage door and throwing a grenade for good measure. Then Sonya has apologises to Cassie about how she was wrong about blaming her for the death of the older Sonya. As the two embrace, Geras begins to regenerate, confirming Liu Kang and Kung Lao’s warning about him and forcing the trio to evacuate immediately. Back at Kronika's isle Kronika and the revenants are displeased how the tide has turned against them with the loss of the Outworld army and the Black Dragon. But Kronika tells that while Raiden's allies fought Shao Kahn and Kano, it has bought her precious time to finish off her work at Shang Tsung's Island. Fights: * Kabal (past) * Erron Black * Kano (past) * Geras Chapter 9 - All in the Family (Jacqui Briggs and Jax) On their way to Shang Tsung's Courtyard, Jacqui and Jax will find the crown before someone can take it. Fights: * Kabal (present) * Jade (present) * Noob Saibot * Jax (present) (as Jax (past) only) * Cetrion Chapter 10 - To Hell and Back (Scorpion) Hanzo and Kuai Liang are in the Kharon's home, the Sea of Blood. They saw Cetrion, along with Demons and Cyborgs teleport. He tells Kuai that Kharon is their best and only hope to get to the Kronika's Hourglass. Fights: * As Hanzo Hasashi: ** D'Vorah ** Scorpion (past) * As Scorpion (past): ** Sub-Zero ** Raiden Chapter 11 - Cutting the Strings (Raiden) Liu Kang tries to reason with Raiden, saying that Scorpion may be telling the truth. Raiden doesn't listen and attacks Scorpion using Shinnok's amulet. After Liu Kang tries to stop him, Raiden attacks him with the amulet as well, saying that their time has run out and he's got to save Earthrealm. After the battle Liu Kang deduces that the Revenants were actually right and that Raiden cannot be trusted, with Raiden replying that he doesn't need trust, but demands obedience with his eyes and lightning now glowing red. As Liu Kang prepares to use his fire power against him, Raiden comes to a realisation: "This has happened before.", and begins seeing visions of both him and Liu Kang fighting each other in various places. The most notable locations are the Rooftop from Mortal Kombat 9 (2011), the Pyramid of Argus from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and supposedly, Apokolips from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. After that Raiden drops Shinnok's amulet. It is revealed that the only reason why he and Liu Kang were fighting, was because Kronika wants it. After that he proceeds to heal Scorpion and apologises to him saying that he was also slave to anger. While Liu Kang and the others initially fail to understand what is happening, Raiden explains that Kronika has restarted time on multiple occasions with each timeline pitting him and Liu Kang against each other with Liu Kang dying in each battle. Just when Raiden assures that Kronika will no longer control them, time is frozen and along with it everyone else with the exception of Raiden. Kronika has arrived, telling the Thunder God that the combined powers of both Raiden and Liu Kang pose a threat to her vision of the timeline and that's why she has set them both against each other. Raiden then threatens her that this timeline will end differently, but Kronika rejects his claims as both had the same conversation multiple times. She then challenges him to confront her one final time, but without Liu Kang by his side. As the time is resumed Kronika takes Liu Kang to her isle where his revenant counterpart steals his soul to increase his own strength. Now Raiden and his allies are on board Kharon's fleet for the final battle. But against them, Frost and Geras are leading a large ship with Cyber Lin Kuei warriors. Kharon says that his fleet is not prepared for battle, but Raiden assures that the ships will be protected by the combined forces. As the ships collide, the Cyber Lin Kuei attack. Present day Jax is then sent to fight Raiden in a losing effort, with Raiden telling him that Kronika has manipulated him all along, which causes Jax to turn on Kronika's forces following the revelation. Then Geras fights and loses to the Thunder God, who binds him to a chain and anchor. While Geras says that drowning cannot kill him, Raiden replies that the Sea of Blood is bottomless and he will sink forever. After this, he is dragged into the Sea of Blood. Frost then appears to Raiden, telling him that the Cyber Lin Kuei are under her command and challenges him to losing effort. After her defeat, Raiden short circuits Frost's mind, which causes the connection to sever, and the Cyber Lin Kuei army to shut down. In the meantime, the revenant Liu Kang has absorbed the soul of his mortal counterpart and goes after Kharon's fleet to challenge Raiden. When the two confront each other, Liu Kang attacks Raiden knocking him back. Raiden is shocked that Liu Kang has taken his own soul, to which Liu Kang replies that this was a lesson Raiden taught him: to fight his enemies by any means necessary. After defeating the revenant, Raiden tells Liu Kang that he has overcome the darkness within himself and that Liu Kang must do the same. While Liu Kang tells him that he has to kill him, Raiden says that he'd rather save him. He grabs and encircles Liu Kang in a lightning force field. During this, the younger Liu Kang gets teleported out of Kronika's Keep to the lightning force field. Shortly after, the force field dissapates. The result is a merged form between Raiden and Liu Kang – Fire God Liu Kang. Fights: * Liu Kang (past) * Jax (present) * Geras * Frost * Liu Kang (present) Chapter 12 - End of an Era (Fire God Liu Kang) Fights: * Kitana (present) * Kung Lao (present) * Cetrion * Kronika Epilogue Depending on the outcome of the fight between Kronika and Fire God Liu Kang, three different scenarios will play: * Kronika wins – she proceeds to decapitate Fire God Liu Kang and her New Era begins. * Fire God Liu Kang wins during the dawn of time – he traps her in crystal which shatters. Then he meets Raiden, now mere mortal, who tells him that he is worthy of being Earthrealm's new protector and that the sands of time are now his to shape. While Liu Kang says that he can't do this on his own, Raiden tells him that he will help him sculpt the time as long as his mortality allows him. * Fire God Liu Kang wins during the prehistoric age – he traps Kronika in crystal which shatters. Then he meets Raiden, now mere mortal, who tells him that he is worthy of being Earthrealm's new protector and that the sands of time are now his to shape. While Liu Kang says that he can't do this on his own, Raiden tells him that he can choose a partner who can share this adventure with him. Liu Kang chooses Kitana as his partner with Raiden agrees that both were destined to be together. Liu Kang then says while he's far in the past he can still reach her with Raiden saying goodbye. Back at the dawn of time Liu Kang and Kitana begin their quest of shaping the history. While Kitana tells him that no matter how they shape history, they cannot plan for every possibility as villains like Kronika may always turn up, Liu Kang tells her that they'll face the challenges together. Trivia * Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs are the only characters who aren't fought as opponents throughout the Story Mode. Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Category:Walkthroughs Category:General storyline Category:Media Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Modes